This invention relates to a technique for machining a turbine disk for a gas turbine engine.
A turbine engine has a turbine disk to which are attached turbine blades. The turbine blades are seated in slots on the periphery of the turbine disk. Each slot has an interlocking shape to match a shape on a root of the turbine blade. The shape of the slot and the shape of the root may have a unique design for any particular turbine disk.
The turbine disk is typically manufactured by a broaching technique. This technique involves using a broach machine having long rails with cutting surfaces disposed on the rails. The cutting surfaces are run across the outside edge of the turbine disk to form each slot. Because of the numerous variations in slot designs, a rail used in the broach machine must be specially manufactured for each specific design. This process is both expensive and time consuming.
A need therefore exists for a technique to manufacture a turbine disk with slots in a more efficient and cheaper way.